Goku and Vegeta Go mad
by MysticGohan2
Summary: This is my first chapter, I wrote it fairly fast. Please R and R so I know if i should continue....


This is my first story in over 4 years. I posted other ones sooner then 4 years but i had   
  
already made those. Well I hope you enjoy, and I do not own any part of DBZ this is just a   
  
story. SO dont sue me. PLEASE R@R   
  
"Come on Bulma, I know you can do this." Said Vegeta as he sat down for dinner.   
  
"I have seen the stuff you have created, this is child splay to you." Vegeta was a shorter   
  
type with pure muscle through his body. He wore his sayian uniform which was a blue jumpsuit,  
  
white sayian boots, and sayian armor. "I am not going to make that ship for you and that is   
  
that. I need you here not in space for the next 20 years." Bulma firmly stated as she picked   
  
up two plates of food. Bulma was a shorter women with perfect curves. She wore a tight blouse  
  
with three buttons undone for the blouse was made for a smaller chest size. She also wore   
  
tight pants, fairly small, so she could barely fit her curvaceous butt into them. "Come on   
  
Bulma, you know I need this. I need to be more powerful then kakarot."   
  
  
  
Bulma had to put her arm across her chest as she leaned over to give Vegeta his   
  
food because her left breast almost fell out. "Come on Vegeta! I need you! Think about me!  
  
I need you to stay here with me. Ever think about anyone but yourself?" Bulma said sitting  
  
across from Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at Bulma's chest as she scooted herself in and laid   
  
them on the table. She looked at him and smiled. He quickly looked away. "Bulma, you know   
  
you are everything to me and that I will protect you till I am no longer able to. So that is   
  
why I need you to build this ship! PLEASE!!!" Vegeta asked in a firm tone of voice. Bulma sat  
  
eating her food. She started thinking of what it would be like without him. She also thought   
  
about it if he stayed. So Bulma stated loudly "I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE THAT SHIP AND THAT IS THAT  
  
!!!" Vegeta shocked at the reply stood up and tightened his fists. "FINE!!!" He shouted as he  
  
raised his right hand up. Charging a small blast he aimed it at the wall and blew a fairly   
  
large piece out of it. Bulma sat in her chair in disbelief. "Vegeta," she sadly said "Why are   
  
you doing this? Do I mean nothing to you anymore?" Vegeta examined her for a second before he   
  
flew out the newly opened hole. "Why Vegeta? Why?" Bulma said beginning to cry.   
  
  
  
"I WANT TO FIGHT," Vegeta thought to himself as he flew over the city. "Why wont she  
  
make that ship? Well if she wont make it I know the dragon will." Vegeta reached into his   
  
pocket and grabbed the dragon radar. "I know this would come in handy. Now to find the dragon  
  
balls, where is the closest one. hmmm" Just as he found it, Goku appeared in front of him.   
  
"So what did she say?" Goku asked Vegeta as he matched Vegeta's speed. "What do you think she  
  
said you clown headed buffoon. I have the radar, though I almost decided against it. She is   
  
extremely hot right now, I mean she is wearing her smallest blouse, so small she has to have some  
  
buttons undone so she can fit into it. Plus she is wearing her smallest tightest pants which   
  
she can barely fit her ass into." Vegeta replied. "Wow, that bad huh? She must not want you   
  
to live there." Goku pointed out. "I was going to have her go with us, but she blew up at me.   
  
So I decided to do it the easy way. The dragon can fix anything, Dende made a perfect dragon."  
  
Goku added "I know, he can grant any wish you can think of, and he can make five wishes."   
  
Vegeta looked at the radar. "Wow, the first one is right over the." He pointed straight ahead  
  
towards the mountains. "Wanna do the honors?" Asked Goku. Vegeta hands Goku the radar and   
  
smiles. He threw his arms back behind his back. Charging to small energy balls, he quickly   
  
threw his arms in front of him shouting "FINAL FLASH!" The two energy balls combined and a   
  
large beam flew from his hands.   
  
  
  
The beam traveled very quickly. Vegeta just laughed as the beam hit the mountains.   
  
There was a enormous explosion, and in a few short seconds there was nothing left. Vegeta put   
  
his hands down. Goku looked at the radar but there was no site of the ball. "Vegeta, where is  
  
the ball?" He asked. Goku pressed the button and the view got larger. "There it is! About,  
  
200 miles west of here. And its still going. Next time use a weaker attack, that attack   
  
wastes time." Vegeta ignored Goku. He then turned and faced west. "I am tired of this   
  
slowness. Ready?" Goku nodded. "FU…." They both said in unison as they scooted three steps   
  
towards each other while moving their hands in a half circle one towards the other. "SION!"   
  
Again in unison but this time the both threw their hands in opposite directions while lifting   
  
the outside leg and pointing it in. "HAAAA!!!" Bringing their hands back to the middle but  
  
with two fingers together and put their legs back down pointing out.   
  
  
  
Instantly there was a larger ball of energy that appeared around the two. Their bodies  
  
moved into the middle and became one. The energy slowly dissipated showing the fused being.   
  
"This is more like it!" Gogeta said sounding like Vegeta and Goku's voices. In a short time   
  
all but one dragonball were in possession. The fusion had just wore off as the approached the   
  
last ball location. "This sucks, Vegeta I am so pissed right now. We were so close to getting  
  
the last dragonball, damn fusion. It could've lasted 2 more minutes. " Goku said in an angry  
  
voice. "Screw it, HA…ME….HA….ME….wait a second." Goku said as he uncharged the blast. "Ill   
  
use a new attack, one I just made. SPIRIT….BLAST….WAVE!!!!!" Goku shouted as he put his hands  
  
together over is head and then put them in front of him blasting the wave of energy towards the  
  
balls location. Vegeta just floated next to him felling the energy emit from Goku. Vegeta   
  
saw the ball fly in the opposite direction. "KAKAROT!!! YOU TELL ME TO USE WEAKER ATTACKS!!!   
  
GO GET IT!!!" He shouted at Goku. Goku just floated in the air laughing quietly to himself.   
  
"Lets go Vegeta." Goku demanded "Kakarot you forget who is king, ME! Now go get the ball   
  
and bring it here." Goku still laughing put his middle and index together and put them to his   
  
head. He disappeared almost instantly before reappearing almost as fast as he left but with the  
  
ball in his hand. "Now summon him Vegeta." Goku said handing Vegeta the last ball. Without   
  
saying anything he floated to the ground and set the balls there. "RISE TELIBA!!" Shouted   
  
Vegeta stepping a few steps away from the ball. The balls glowed bright orange then yellow.   
  
After a few seconds the dragon slowly arose from the seven balls. The dragon was similar   
  
Shenron, in the sense he was long. The only difference was Taliba was very large, He was long   
  
and very large.  
  
  
  
"SPEAK!!! NOW!!!" Yelled Taliba impatiently. "Wow aren't we the moody one today."   
  
Vegeta said sarcastically. "I said make your wish or I leave." responded Taliba. "Very well  
  
I shall tell you my wishes." Said Vegeta. "I wish that…" Vegeta was interrupted by Bulma.   
  
"There you are! I was looking all over for you. I have decided to make the ship. I thought  
  
that it is better then us fighting. And why did you summon the Taliba?" Bulma asked. Vegeta  
  
stood there thinking for a short time. "Taliba, I wish the Bulma had a bigger breast size,  
  
just a little bigger though." Vegeta demanded. "VEGETA!!" Goku yelled "Are you serious!?"  
  
"NO YOU DUMBASS! I AM JOKING, HUMOR HAHA Get it…" Taliba laughed "You forget, you ask I   
  
can say yes or no depending on my mood, and this time I see that very wish shall be granted."   
  
Taliba continues to laugh as he points at Bulma. A small flash of light occurred, and Bulma's  
  
shirt began to tighten. "Oh, my god!" Bulma started screaming as her chest continued to grow  
  
slowly. Her blouse kept getting tight and tighter until a few more buttons blew off. She   
  
continued to scream in pain as the skin stretched to the new size. After a few seconds her   
  
chest was huge. "Oh, my fucking god Vegeta what did you do to me! These are huge! They are   
  
at least…" Bulma said kind of frightened. She put her arms around her chest to cover herself.  
  
"They are as vegeta wanted, bigger. You forger I also read minds, I am the ultimate dragon.  
  
Hashanah, they are 40 DDD." Taliba just laughed. "So let me guess, now your going to make her  
  
ass tight and bigger? And make her stomach smaller to proportion?" Asked Vegeta sarcastically.   
  
  
  
The dragon thought for a second then laughed. "Sure I can do that." He pointed his   
  
finger at Bulma once again. Another small flash of light occurred. Bulma again felt the pain   
  
of her body changing shape. Her stomach slowly got smaller and flat. Her ass slowly tightened   
  
and grew, her pants slowly tightened as her pants adjusted to the size difference. Her legs  
  
tightened and grew to proportion. "Oh my god, I was beautiful before but now…" Bulma whined.   
  
"You are perfectly proportionate, except for your breasts, Vegeta wanted them a little bigger.   
  
But our ass and…" Taliba was interrupted by the sounding of Vegeta and Goku fusing. They both  
  
did the fusion dance and merged to form Gogeta! "HOW DARE YOU!" Gogeta shouted at the Taliba  
  
"I DIDN'T WISH FOR THAT THUS YOU MUST DIE!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" Gogeta powered up to maximum in   
  
normal form, then went super sayian and continued powering up till they became super sayian four.  
  
"NOW YOU DIE!!!" Yelled Gogeta. Taliba just laughed at them. "I wish Vegeta and Goku had   
  
immortal life…and then Gohan too…then me and Videl…" Bulma demanded. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! You think  
  
I will grant that, be gone!" Taliba said lifting his finger and blasting Bulma back. "Now   
  
I am PISSED!!!" Gogeta yelled as he powered up beyond super sayian four. His head hair grew   
  
long and black. His red hair grew a little but not much to notice.  
  
  
  
"SUPER….GALICK…" Gogeta placed one hand behind his back. "SPIRIT….BLAST…" He raised  
  
his other hand straight up and charged a ball in each hand. "CANNON!!!!" He yelled placing   
  
both hands next to each other, pushing the balls together to form a large ball. As the ball   
  
formed so did a large blasting front of it. The beam hit the dragon and disintegrated most of   
  
its body. When the attack was finished the fusion wore off because off the large amount of   
  
energy consumption. The dragon fell out of the sky with part of a body. "Vegeta ready?"   
  
Goku asked. Vegeta nodded and he stood next to Goku. Vegeta charged "BIG BANG!!" he yelled   
  
flying straight above the part dragon. Goku charges as well "KA…ME…HA…ME…" he said placing his  
  
hands beside him as he stood straight under Vegeta. "ATTACK!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he placed  
  
his hand palm straight out and charged the bomb. IT flew straight at the dragon. "HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Taliba laughed as he pushed it back slowly. "NOW GOKU!!" Yelled Vegeta at Goku. "HAAAAAAAA…."  
  
Goku screamed unleashing all his energy straight at the bomb. The blast hit the bomb pushing  
  
it straight at the dragon. The Big bang attack hit the dragon and blew up, the hamehameha hit  
  
what was left of the dragon.   
  
"DAMN DRAGON!!!" Yelled Vegeta "HE FUCKED WITH MY WIFE FOR THE LAST TIME!" Vegeta continued. Goku sat there laughing at him. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" Asked Vegeta. "Well think about it. Bulma has excessively large breasts. Her ass is perfect, and she has no fat at all! Come on Vegeta! Think about it. At least your Wife is sexy, mine is ugly, which makes me want to…." Goku left without saying anymore. Vegeta looked at Bulma and he said "I guess Goku is right. You do look excessively sexy now, not that you didn't before, but now your beyond belief. Bulma smiled and ran towards Vegeta only to be blasted with a huge gust of wind. Vegeta looked over only to see a huge explosion were Goku had flown to. 


End file.
